


Hot Stuff

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Hot Stuff

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

________________________________

Andrea gasped as Annie and Faith dragged her out of the car, and tried to turn around and get right back inside when she saw exactly where they'd taken her. "No. No _way_ am I going in there," she protested, trying in vain to get her friends to release her. "If Chad found out about it, he'd hit the ceiling and wouldn't come down for a week!"

Faith grinned and motioned for two more of the SWAT ladies to help them drag Andrea into the strip club. "You're going in, and that's end of this discussion," she said gleefully. "Chad won't mind – he's loosened up a lot since you two started dating."

"I'd feel like I was being unfaithful or something," Andrea tried hopefully, widening her eyes at her boyfriend's climbing partner. "You wouldn't want that on your conscience, would you?"

The other woman's smile just got bigger. "I can handle it."

They managed to haul her through the doors, past the large neon poster reading, "LAPD Ladies Night!" and sat her down at a table decorated with multi-colored balloons and streamers. "Happy Birthday, Andy," Annie cried, pointing to the birthday banner above the table. The entire complement of female SWAT team members were there and raised a cheer for her, causing the waitress to hurry over for drink orders.

"What's going on?" Andrea said, bewildered at the amount of people gathered there. "How did you know…?" Even as she asked, she realized that Chad must have mentioned it to someone – they'd been planning on going out to celebrate her birthday, but he had to cancel the plans at the last minute due to problems with arrest reports that hadn't been filed properly. She'd been flaked out on the couch, disappointed at not being with Chad, and watching a movie when the knock on the door came and she'd been kidnapped by her friends. Andrea stopped and tried again. "Does Chad even know where…"

Annie started to giggle. "Yes, he knows exactly where you are. Now, what'll you have? I ordered us some pizza."

She sighed, knowing there was no way to get out of this – hopefully Chad would understand that she had no choice in going to this sort of place; Andrea had told him of her distaste for strip joints after her dealings with Danny Yan. "I'll take whatever's on tap." For some reason, this made all 12 women scream with laughter but they wouldn't explain what was so funny when she raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Terri, one of the newest SWAT members, leaned towards Andrea with a somewhat embarrassed smile and handed her a construction hat that had the words "Birthday Girl" written on it along with a hastily scrawled peace symbol. "Here, wear this. It's 70's night," she urged by way of explanation.

Andrea obediently plopped it on her head and picked up a piece of pizza as music started blaring out of the speakers beside the stage. She tried her best to ignore the scantily clad man who began cavorting around energetically to the strains of "Y.M.C.A." and began counting the slices of pepperoni over and over, eyes fixed to the table top as she ate. "C'mon, you're not even looking," Annie complained.

"Because it's ridiculous," Andrea shot back loud enough for the whole place to hear. "I mean, look at that guy! He should be ashamed of himself!" On the stage, the scrawny dancer in the hot pink thong shot her a dirty look.

Faith elbowed one of the other women in the ribs, a strange look on her face. "He's no Chad, that's for sure – right, Andy?"

"Precisely," Andrea said firmly. "Are you feeling okay?"

The other woman buried her face in a tissue she hastily pulled from a pocket. "Allergies."

Maria coughed. "Listen, just stay for the cake and then we'll take you back…deal?"

Andrea sighed, thinking about the movie she'd abandoned in the DVD player – it had just gotten to the part where the girl was watching the singing octopus commercial about some kind of candy, and she was wondering what happened next. She'd been enjoying the movie, not least because there was a man in it who reminded her of Chad. "Deal."

"Let's move closer to the stage," Annie said excitedly, tugging on her arm. Pink thong man finished his Village People routine and she suffered through another stripper's enthusiastic flailings to "It's Raining Men" before Chad's sister pointed to where Terri and Faith were bringing in a small birthday cake.

"I'll eat a tiny slice, then I'm going home," Andrea bargained, picking up her mug.

Annie smiled. "Sure."

The song "Hot Stuff" began playing and Andrea had just taken a mouthful of her beer when she glanced at the moving curtains at the back of the stage to see who was next. An impressively large man dressed in a patrolman's uniform and hat stepped out, and she spat the beer out in shock when she realized that it was Chad.

The LAPD women started to hoot and holler at him as he strutted around the stage, striking poses that would have made Andrea laugh if they hadn't been so sexy. He shot her a sidelong glance, being so absolutely serious that she finally _did_ start laughing, and then he was working on the buttons of his uniform shirt in the manner that he usually used when they were alone together. Terri was flapping her hands in front of her face hysterically. "Omigod! That's the Lieutenant!"

Chad eased the shirt off his shoulders to several loud catcalls, and Andrea laughed as he aimed the garment directly at SWAT's new officer, who shrieked and dropped it immediately. "Shake it, Shelten!" Faith whooped, nearly falling from her seat when he blew her a kiss. The big lieutenant stalked to the middle of the stage and grabbed the pole, planting his feet on either side of it and…

"Omigod!" Terri squealed again, clapping her hands over her eyes.

"I think I'll join you in going blind," Annie said, shutting hers too. "I don't really need to see my brother doing those sorts of things. _Ever_."

Andrea just stared in fascination at Chad gripping the pole and thrusting his hips against it in a parody of sex that was making her feel very, very warm in certain places. "Did he learn that from you?" she asked, fanning herself unconsciously.

"Well, he – oh, _God_, he's still humping it. Chad, cut it out! Ew!" Annie shaded her eyes with her hand and peered over at Andrea. "He wanted to surprise you with something different, so I suggested this and we all know what a perfectionist he is about whatever he does. Chad! _Stop it right now! _ Oh, just give him a dollar or something to make him quit," Annie begged. "My eyes just can't take it."

The eyes of everyone else there seemed just fine, as they were staring avidly and egging him on with whistles and shouted comments. Faith held out a dollar bill and he dropped to his hands and knees, looking like a big cat on the prowl as he crawled over to retrieve the money with his teeth. Chad's eyes locked with hers as she dug in her purse for a twenty, and he leaned to pluck it from her fingers as she held it out to him. On a sudden impulse, Andrea scooped up a bit of frosting from her birthday cake and extended her finger to him, and the other women let out scandalized shrieks as he sucked it off, giving her a smoldering look from beneath his lashes.

She supposed this was payback of sorts for the sexy carwash video she'd made for him, but Andrea couldn't quite bring herself to mind that much. The fact that he was actually comfortable enough to set aside his dignity and do this in front of a large group of women he saw on a regular basis spoke the loudest to her. Andrea grinned; who was she kidding? Chad was plainly having the time of his life, being ogled and made much of by a bunch of horny women. As the song drew to a close, he hopped down to stand in front of her chair and start unzipping his pants to a fresh wave of delighted screams, but Chad moved closer and straddled her knees to give her a quick flash of what _really_ was beneath his trousers.

Andrea applauded with the rest of the SWAT ladies, who started chanting for an encore, but Chad just dropped into a chair beside her. "Happy Birthday," he laughed, pretending to take a bow as she clapped for him. Chad put back on the uniform shirt, but left it unbuttoned as he pulled her into his lap for a kiss, his hat slightly askew. "So, how'd you like your party?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lustily. "It wasn't too bad, I guess." Andrea straightened his hat and settled against him as Chad reached around her for a slice of cake, feeding it to her by hand.

"You _do_ know that you've caused us all to go blind for life, don't you?" Annie said crossly, slapping at his bicep. "I should tell Mom, I swear."

"It was your idea," Chad reminded her, kissing Andrea's temple as she turned her head to look at her friend.

She just sighed disgustedly. "Oh, yeah."

They stayed a little longer, then Andrea turned to address the entire table. "Thank you for my party, it was very….._sweet_ of you, but we've got to get going."

"Uh-huh," Faith laughed, clinking her beer bottle against Maria's water glass.

Chad stood and held out his hand for her. "No, she's got a present waiting at home – I'll see you ladies tomorrow," he said with a wink for Terri, whose eyes were still as big as saucers. "And if anyone thought they were being cute by taking pictures, I'll suspend you so fast that your head will spin." This prompted another wave of disappointed groans, and Andrea laughed as Chad tucked her against his side and led her out to the parking lot to get in the car. "I'll take you out properly tomorrow night," he promised her.

Andrea grinned over at him as he put the key in the ignition. "Can't I have my present now?"

He shook an admonitory finger at her. "No, you'll have to wait."

"Can I at least get a longer look?" she asked hopefully.

Chad pretended to consider it. "Well… okay." After glancing around to make sure none of their friends had followed them out to the car, he unbuckled his seat belt and leaned back to lower his zipper. "I put a bow on it and everything."

  


~_fin_~  
________________________________

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com)

Look at him go! Chad's having a 70s Dance Break!  



End file.
